Of Tide and Shore
by Knight-Dawn
Summary: Memories of you and me will always be together... Just like the tide will always return to the shore. 100 challenge drabble fic, Riku/Xion. 15. Strangers Like Me. "I'm glad I took a chance with you. You broadened my horizons so much."
1. Painting the Roses Red

Painting the Roses Red

* * *

"Tell me again why we're even doing this?"

"You don't want to lose your head, do you?"

"Well, er... no. But—"

"Besides, we've got to blend in!"

"Huh... Wait a minute XI—"

_Splash!_

"Oops..."

"XION!"

"Sorry Riku! I didn't mean to..."

The sound of giggling echoed throughout the garden as Xion doubled over. Riku's face just looked _too funny_ no matter how mad he was at her.

And no matter how mad he _had been, _at the sound of Xion's laughter his face loosened up and he had to start laughing too.

* * *

**Author: **Hello again, everyone! So, I'm sure many of the people who're bound to find this will have read my other drabble-fic "Two Hearts"... And probably weren't expecting another drabble challenge to show up so soon.

Well, surprise! I missed writing drabbles, so I'm back for another challenge. *sigh* Well, here I go... I'm gonna try not to get too long with the author's notes this time.

Hope you all enjoy it! :)

~Till next time!


	2. Great Spirits

Great Spirits

* * *

Xion carefully walked up behind where Riku sat precariously on a rocky ledge beside a roaring waterfall. His eyes were closed in deep thought—Xion silently crouched down beside him, gazing over the wild and beautiful landscape.

"What's up, Xion?"

"It's funny, isn't it? How small we really are compared to all this?"

"Maybe... but we're part of this, too."

"Since when are you so very wise?"

"Since I started listening to others. It really helps to get a different view."

"Is that what you're doing here?"

"Nah—I was just messing with you."

* * *

**Author: **Y'know, I only realized just now that I didn't work Brother Bear into my last series at all. I actually liked that movie, too...

Sometimes it's hard to tell if Riku's serious or joking around, isn't it? Especially when he was younger. Does he really believe all the stuff he tells people, or is he just messing with their heads? (Poor Sora, having to deal with that all his life, XD)

I made an executive decision to reply to reviews in PMs this time, so unless I get anonymous/non member reviewers I'll be doing that. Just to prevent my author's notes from getting ridiculously long this time... Though, if a reply starts getting into explanatory stuff I'll tag it into the author's note instead. ^-^

See ya next time!


	3. A Star is Born

A Star Is Born

* * *

"You must be so proud," Sora chuckled as he leaned against the wall beside his friends. "The kids did great."

Riku and Xion shared a glance, and Riku nodded with a smile. "Yeah... 'Course we are."

How could they not be proud? Their eldest child had just attained her Mark of Mastery—that was no easy feat.

But...

Xion felt Riku put a hand on her shoulder—felt the tension contained in his grasp.

Yes, they were very proud of their kids—but they were worried for them, too.

A Keyblade Master's life was fraught with danger, as they knew all too well...

* * *

**Author:** I sure didn't think the kids would get involved so early on in the series as this... Oh well. For any readers new to my head-canon, Riku and Xion have two kids in the future: a girl named Hikari and a boy named Haruki. Hikari's best friend (who has a big crush on her) is Amatus, who is the son of Terra and Aqua.

Sora's also got a kid, but he's even younger than Haruki...

Oh, and since I forgot to thank reviewers last chapter... Thanks to vanitas1776 and Amatus for reviewing both, and delphiegirl689, Mirae-no-sekai, and Pooperscooper000 for reviewing as well! :D

Till next time~


	4. Sing Sweet Nightingale

Sing, Sweet Nightingale

* * *

"Oh, sing, sweet nightingale... sing, sweet nightingale..."

Xion didn't know where she had heard the song before—though she was positive it was from a borrowed memory, not her own—but she rather liked it. It had a quality to it that was at once hopeful and sad—Xion knew those feelings well.

"Sing, sweet... Sing, sweet nightingale—" The song echoed off the walls as she drew bath water.

She kept her eyes off the mirror.

In the inn's bedroom, Riku sat quietly, just listening. Hearing Xion's voice, he could imagine a caged bird singing—all the while dreaming of being free.

* * *

**Author: **Not much to say about this one; kinda speaks for itself.

Thanks to DMGSilverAirHead03 and Amatus for the reviews! :)


	5. Best of Friends

Best of Friends

* * *

"Hey, Xion..." Riku mumbled, a half-eaten bite of ice-cream still in his mouth, "does it ever strike you as... I dunno... weird?"

Xion stared at him, confused, and he swallowed and quickly went on. "I mean, how well we get along? We're so... different."

Xion smiled a little to herself, shaking her head. "No, it's not weird at all. We're different, but still alike. Besides," Xion laughed, "You're one of my best friends, Riku."

Riku turned away from her so she wouldn't see him blushing.

"Best friends, huh?"

He could live with that answer.

* * *

**Author: **"...Just don't tell Roxas."

Yeah, they stay at the "just best friends" stage for a while. Lol. Someone once told me that the way I write this relationship it seems to be all about procrastination... Though I'm not the only one who likes to write them that way.


	6. Pink Elephants on Parade

Pink Elephants on Parade

* * *

Xion whimpered in her sleep, curling up closer to Riku and pulling the bedsheets tightly around them. He woke with a start, his heart pounding until he realized what was up.

"Xion?" He muttered sleepily, gently shaking her. "Hey, Xi—wake up."

"Go 'way... Make 'em go 'way..."

"It's just me, Xion."

Xion blinked, stirring, and gazed at Riku with unfocused eyes until she recognized him. She curled up in his embrace, shaking.

"Oh, god... Riku. It was awful."

"Xehanort?" Riku asked. Xion shook her head.

"No... even worse." Xion shuddered. "...Pink elephants."

* * *

**Author: **"Okay, Xion... you've got to watch what you drink before bed..."

Or, to quote one of my favorite scenes from TWEWY: "Are you high!?" Lol... This prompt was a bit difficult until I remembered that both Riku and Xion have weird nightmares a lot, especially concerning Xehanort.

Anyway, enjoy!


	7. Once Upon a Time in New York City

Once Upon a Time in New York City

* * *

"Aww... Look, Riku—there's a free kitten! Can we—"

"No," Riku cuts her off before the question even leaves her mouth. He knows they're barely able to look out for themselves—there's no way they'd be able to keep track of a pet.

"But... why not?"

He makes the mistake of glancing over his shoulder and seeing the lost-kitten look in _her_ eyes. It almost breaks his heart...

He catches himself and turns away again a little too quickly, biting his lip.

"I'm allergic to cats, okay? End of story."

He hopes she can't see through the lie.

* * *

**Author: **YES. I'm so happy to finally get this drabble out! I kept trying to work a kitten drabble into the last series, but it never worked out... So when an Oliver and Company theme showed up on my list I finally was able to write this!

I get the feeling that they'll have a pet cat in the future... and that Xion just might have a soft spot for lost and/or stray critters, being a bit of one herself...

Riku lies because it's the easy way to turn her down. He can't really say no to her face. XD

Thanks to vanitas1776, Pooperscooper000, and Mirae-no-sekai for reviewing! ^-^


	8. Little Patch of Heaven

Little Patch of Heaven

* * *

Xion sighed, leaning up against a tree in the Land of Departure beside Riku. "You want to know something? This world and the islands... They both feel like home to me. Just being able to be here with you... It makes me feel like I'm in heaven."

Riku smiles quietly, momentarily unsure what he should say to Xion. Finally, he leans in and kisses his wife tenderly and pulls back wearing an even bigger smile.

"When I'm with you, _every _world feels a little more like heaven."

Xion chuckles and punches his shoulder.

"_Sap_."

(Riku doesn't disagree.)

* * *

**Author: **Well, this prompt was a little hard for me. :/ Home on the Range wasn't exactly my favorite Disney film, and nothing in it was _truly_ memorable or striking to me. I know others might think differently, but that alone made a prompt based on the film a bit difficult for me to get into...

Sorry if it's overly cheesy. What can I say? I like sappy!Riku a lot.

Oh, and I FINALLY beat Dream Drop Distance the night before last... at three in the morning. Yep. It was totally worth it. :D THE ENDING. Oh my RikuXi feels.

Thanks to vanitas1776, Pooperscooper000, and DMGSilverAirHead (x4) for reviewing! :)


	9. I've Got No Strings

I've Got No Strings

* * *

"Such a sad story..." Xehanort purred, face inches away from Xion's as he tilted her chin up with the slightest touch of his hand. Xion shuddered as she felt his fingers ghosting over her throat.

"A lost little puppet finds a heart and falls in love... only to have that same heart broken when she is forced to destroy the object of her affections by the puppet-master who has been pulling her strings all along..."

Xion trembled as she glared into his golden-eyed gaze.

"You're wrong," she yelled. "I am _**not **_your puppet—I have _**no**_ strings!"

* * *

**Author: **Well, I got a bit off-schedule with this story... sorry, guys, but I've been quite busy with projects lately. ^^;

So... In honor of Halloween, have a slightly more creepy RikuShi drabble. XD (Gotta love creepy!Young Xehanort... He's really awesome in 3D, by the way. :D I really love him as a villain...)

Thanks to vanitas1776, OmegaStarShooter14, DMGSilverAirHead03, and Owlbound for reviewing!

And to Owlbound, since you don't have an account, I agree. Sora is _definitely _rubbing off on Riku... and I think Xion is, too. ;)

Till next time~


	10. I'm Wishing l One Song

I'm Wishing/One Song

* * *

"See, Xion... This is a wishing well!" Ven grinned as she peered down at the coins glittering beneath the crystal-clear water in the bottom.

"You throw in some munny, make a wish—and maybe, just maybe, it'll come true."

"It's worth a try," Xion smiled, digging some munny out of her pocket.

"I wish..."

…

"Aw, but Riku... Won't you at least give me a chance?"

"I... I'm just not interested right now. That's all."

He didn't know why, but he _felt_ like there was someone he was waiting for—even though he _knew_ there wasn't.

* * *

**Author: **Long time, no see! Sorry for the extended hiatus this went on, but college got the best of me for a while and then I got lazy over break and decided to just take the time off to get the rest I needed. ^-^"

Anyway, this drabble's a bit of a shout out to a chapter of Sakura-Scout's "Shadowed Land and Imaginary Tide," which is a RikuShi series any fan of the pair should read if they haven't already. :D Specifically, it's chapter 24 "Unexplainable," which is still one of my favorites from the series.

Thanks to vanitas1776, Amulet Misty, pooperscooper000, OmegaStarShooter14, Riku7474, and Rokuana Alderbaran for reviewing!


	11. All in the Golden Afternoon

All in the Golden Afternoon

* * *

Riku smiles, gazing across the hillside to where Xion sits among blooming flowers. It's a beautiful, golden afternoon.

"Oh, you can learn a lot from the flowers..."

Riku perks up as the wind carries Xion's voice to him—his smile transforms into a grin as he saunters up behind her and sits down. His fingers unconsciously curl around the stem of a flower, plucking it; he lazily stares at it as Xion turns to face him.

He reaches out, brushing his fingers through her hair as he tucks it behind her ear.

"Well, I've learned a lot from you."

* * *

**Author: **...Well, I managed to vanish off the face of this site for a while. Sorry guys, college has been nuts. Heck, I've got a project due tomorrow that I'm gonna be staying up late to work on even now. XD

I honestly got really badly stuck on this prompt or I would've done it sooner. As it was, I had no ideas for the longest time and tons of work, which doesn't mix well. Then I was working on a new RikuShi drawing over the weekend and BAM. This idea hit me.

I'm gonna try to post regularly again now... with emphasis on "try." But it will get done, eventually. ^-^

Anyway, thanks to everyone that reviewed! I'm sorry, I don't have time to make individual shout-outs this time... T-T

Enjoy the update!


	12. True to Your Heart

True to Your Heart

* * *

As naïve as he could be, it didn't take Sora long to realize how much Xion meant to Riku—it was obvious, the way he looked at her.

His eyes couldn't lie.

Sora saw the pain hidden there as Riku spoke of the time he'd spent with Xion before—of the sacrifice they'd both made for him.

"Riku... How could you make that kind of choice?" Sora was near to tears—and Riku looked at him with sympathy.

"I'd known you a lot longer, Sora."

"Doesn't matter," Sora crossed his arms. "You gotta be true to your heart, Riku."

* * *

**Author: **Indirect RikuShi this time. ^-^ I like the concept of Sora being heartbroken when he realizes that his best friend basically gave up the girl he loved to save Sora.

(Actually, Riku's technically done this _twice_ if you count Kairi...)

Sora, being the empathyzer that he is would feel terrible for his friends.

Welp, gotta run! Thanks to OmegaStarShooter and Amulet Misty for the reviews! :D


	13. Hawaiian Roller Coaster Ride

Hawaiian Roller Coaster Ride

* * *

"C'mon, Xi!" Riku called from where the surf met shore. "Don't be scared—the water's fine!"

"It's not the water I'm afraid of!" She called back, awkwardly wading out, surfboard slung under one arm. Riku laughed, waiting for her.

After she finally reached him, he turned serious again—ready to teach her the basics of this island pass-time. Once she learned them, she didn't wanna stop—Riku watched her ride the waves with a smile on his face until sunset.

Despite several wipe-outs (and one drowning scare) Xion laughed as they walked down the beach under starlight.

"We've gotta do that again sometime!"

* * *

**Author: **While I might cover the "drowning scare" later, I'd at least like to do a side drabble for it. ^-^ (Lets just say Xion took in a lot of water and Riku had to help her out. XD)

That aside, I'm sorry this one took so long. I knew I was gonna have them surfing on the islands, but didn't know which parts of the day to highlight... *sigh*

Thanks to everyone that reviewed, sorry I can't send you replies at the moment! I've got to post this and run to class~

See you later!


	14. The Unbirthday Song

The Unbirthday Song

* * *

"But... guys..." Xion frowned, pulling streamers out of her hair. "You didn't have to throw a party. It's not my birthday—I don't have one."

Riku frowned back, going up to her and clapping her shoulder. "Do too," he smirked. "I did some asking around—with help from Lea—and found out that today is actually the day you were created. Probably."

Sora grinned and nodded excitedly. "'Sides, even if we're wrong... What's wrong with throwing an unbirthday party, huh?"

"Sora, that just sounds crazy," Riku and Xion spoke in unison, then shared a glance and laughed.

"...Crazy enough to work," Xion smiled.

* * *

**Author: **Apparently, she was probably born on September 21 if you go by the Japanese school year (and assume Day 1 of Days was literally Day 1 of Roxas's life...)

Anyway, I like the idea of Riku and Lea snooping around to discover when her birthday is so they can throw her a TRUE surprise party the first time she lives to see it happen. (She didn't even live a whole year before, after all. ;-;)

Thanks to everyone who's still reading this. ^-^ And also, thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter...

To the person who asked about the last chapter's title being a song name, well... This IS the Disney Song prompt list I'm using. So every title is the title of a song out of a Disney film, and sometimes I draw from the lyrics for inspiration on the drabbles. :D


	15. Strangers Like Me

Strangers Like Me

* * *

It was funny, that two people who started off as total strangers—enemies, even—had grown so close in such a short amount of time. They'd bonded, changed, grown... and nowadays the two of them were all but inseparable.

Xion laced her fingers around Riku's and smiled up at him as they walked together. "Y'know what, I'm glad I took a chance with you. You... broadened my horizons so much."

Riku chuckled and kissed her cheek. "Well... Could say the same of you, Xi. I always want you by my side."

"Sap."

"Wouldn't have it any other way."

* * *

**Author:** Gonna get back to posting for this regularly for real this time. Finally figured something out for this prompt (I got badly stuck and being busy didn't help at all XD.) Though I also kind of wish I coulda done something with the idea I got of Tarzan!Riku and Jane!Xion... lol. Maybe a fanart? :3

Anyways, thanks to all my reviewers and story followers. ^-^ Each one of you means a lot to me~

Till next time~


End file.
